A Curious Encounter
by Rosy the Spazz
Summary: Rosy is finally getting the hang of being on her own, but is yet haunted by the solitude. When she meets a young girl she is reminded of what it's like to be a kid.


**Hello Peoples! This is a Christmas present for a friend of mine. It's a little one shot about Rosy meeting one of her friends from before the Agency came and got her. The new person introduced (to those who have already read my other story) will probably show up later in that story, but not any time soon. (Btw I already have most of the next chapter written so that should be up before New Year's)  
><strong>

**I actually own all the characters in this. Woohoo!**

I waited patiently behind the building, waiting for the right time to escape. I peeked my head around the corner before quickly hiding again. My back against the wall I slid to the ground trying to not shiver in the cold. I held onto my small package for it was my only warmth on this winter night. _Did he spot me? He can't have he wasn't looking at me, but what if he did?_ I tried to get my breathing under control so he wouldn't hear me.

This was becoming a sort of routine for me. Ever since that accident five years ago I've been fending for myself, nearly starving several times. I discovered this place on accident on night. The smell of warm food was so alluring. I waited out back for whoever was inside to open the door just a crack. When they did I slipped inside, unnoticed, and grabbed my dinner. Some nights it was bread and butter, others it was a whole roast bird. My luck varied each and every day until I could find a better source of food. I only came to this place when all my other sources failed. I didn't like stealing, but when you have no other friends or family it comes in handy.

I took another deep breath. _Do I dare take another look? I almost got caught last time._ I risked it and let out a sigh of relief. The large wolf was nowhere to be seen. I slowly got up and headed down the next alley. When I reached the dead end I took a few steps back and charged at the wall. Before I could crash into it I aimed my steps more vertically and ran three steps up the wall. I grabbed onto the ledge with one hand, the other cradling my dinner, and swung my feet over the edge. I landed with a muted thud, crouching, and surveyed my surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and I couldn't hear the hurried footsteps of someone chasing me, so I stood up and headed down the unpaved streets keeping in the shadows. Instead of continuing on the path through the city I decided to take the scenic route through the park. I followed the worn trail adding my footprints to the already crushed snow. I always loved the winter for some reason. Maybe it was the way the ice froze on the trees making it seem like a crystal garden. Or perhaps it was the lack of life, less people that could get hurt by a simple mistake. A small tear fell from my cerulean eyes and shattered as it hit the ground. This reminded me of how cold it was tonight. I was glad for the well worn knitted scarf and mittens I had found earlier this year, and the coat and hat I come across two summers ago. Being on my own taught me to take nothing for granted and to use all that you are given.

I was now walking net to the frozen stream when I heard a faint sniffling. I looked up and tried to pinpoint the source of the noise. When I couldn't find it at first I tried telling myself I had imagined it and continued to walk, but than I heard it again. I looked around again trying to find whoever it was when I spotted a small figure on the bank near the ice. _Is that a cat under the bridge?_ I crept nearer, wary at first, but soon quickened my pace when I saw it was no more than another kid. I saw tufted ears swivel in my direction followed by a mottled head. It was a young lynx girl, but what was she doing here? Fear appeared in her chocolate brown eyes soon followed by a kind of relief. I could only guess she was glad I wasn't an official of any sorts. I looked at her small figure again, arms wrapped around her knees tucked tight to her chest, and realized she was only wearing a turtleneck under a fishnet-like poncho and a pair of leggings. _She must be freezing!_ I was about five feet away from her when we both froze, staring at each other in a stiff silence. The tawny feline looked away first and shivered. I cringed and moved closer, feeling the other girl's pain. "Are you okay?" I asked "Why are you down here? Are you lost?" Each question brought me a step closer. When I finally reached her I knelt down on the icy ground, waiting for a response. When none came I remembered the bread in my hand, still retaining some warmth. I tore the loaf in half and held it out to her. She looked up at me again and greedily took it, eating in quick, rapid bites. I gave up getting her to talk and sat down, biting into my own chunk of bread.

"Anne." I glanced up at the whisper.

"What?"

"My name, its Anne." She trailed off after that and continued to stare at her bread. I was still a bit shocked that she spoke. She looks about my age, but I've been alone for so long that I've aged beyond my years. Hearing her speak reminded me that I should be like her, a scared, lost little girl. She looked at my expectantly and it took me a bit to figure out why.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Rosy. Rosy Rose the hedgehog." I gave a little bow and she giggled, which quickly gave way to chattering. Without thinking about it I reached over and gave her a little side hug.

"OWWW!" I pulled my arms back quickly, rubbing the now aching part of my arm. "You bit me! What was that for?"

"I didn't want a hug." She raised her chin defiantly.

"That wasn't a hug! I was warming you up! You look half frozen anyways!" She looked down at me and smugly stated.

"I wasn't that cold."

"You were shivering!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" We stayed at this for a few more minutes before collapsing into a fit of giggles. Twelve loud rings of the bell in the city interrupted us. "Hey Anne what's today?"

"I think it's the twenty-fifth why?" I looked at her and pulled off my well-worn coat and handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Anne!" She smiled back at me and gave me a hug. I was tempted to bite her back, but decided against it." She pulled away and gazed at me, her eyes brimming with happiness and hope.

"Merry Christmas Rosy."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIEND OF MINE! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! (sorry it's late)**


End file.
